


Knock Knock, Come In

by imaginefishes



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come as Lube, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Foreplay, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Library Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teratophilia, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Unrealistic Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginefishes/pseuds/imaginefishes
Summary: Best stay quiet in the library- after all, you don’t want anyone to interrupt, do you?
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus/Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	Knock Knock, Come In

**Author's Note:**

> From the Vampires event, I can't believe this is my first work for this fandom.  
> MC is trans male and uses dick, hole and ass to refer to his parts.
> 
> This was so self-indulgent to write oh my god it is FILTHY

Without any explanation, Asmo towed me by my arm, dragging me into the library. He spun around, placing his hands together with a mischievous smile. “MC, thank you so much for coming with me. I can’t tell you how happy I am,” he said, tilting his head to the left, smile not once leaving his face. “I really should do something to thank you, shouldn’t I?”

I stared at him in confusion, uncertain as to what could possibly mean by that.

He laughed at my reaction, continuing. “Isn’t it obvious? In exchange for allowing me to indulge in your blood, I’ll show you an amazing time like only I can. As my gift to you, I’ll make sure that you experience pleasure like you’ve never known before, MC.” As he spoke, he moved closer towards me, face hovering just inches from mine, smile morphing into something much more lecherous. A slight tremor ran across my skin as he leaned in, lips kissing my ear. I swallowed.

Then he chuckled, a mellow laugh escaping from his lips straight into my ear. I forced myself to hold back the urge to shiver, pulse quickening as I fixed my gaze ahead, afraid to move. “If I get overexcited and take so much of your blood that it kills you, sorry in advance, okay?” He laughed yet again, mellow voice sending goosebumps down my skin. He lay a finger onto my shoulder, gliding it across my collarbone before trailing it up my neck. My eyes fluttered at his touch, a faint sigh escaping my mouth. “Your skin is so tender, so fragile… Like this spot here,” He withdrew his finger, using his thumb to press down on the flesh right by my jawbone instead, the sudden force sending an involuntary shiver throughout my body. “It’s so soft and supple.” He moved his thumb up to trace along my jawline, resting it on my lip, lustful gaze breaking away from staring at my skin to look me directly in my eyes with that same sinful look. My lips parted in reflex, breath hitching. “If I were to sink my teeth into it, I wonder what sort of noises you’d make?”

I whimpered, knees buckling, unintentionally leaning into him for support. His lack of body warmth was jarring, but the intimate distance between us and the look of burning desire in his eyes was enough to make me blush and look away anyway.

“Hehe, you’re so cute. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure it doesn’t hurt, okay?” He placed his arm on my back, supporting me as he lifted my chin, staring at me with blazing intensity. “Actually, it might be _so_ good that you die from the sheer pleasure.” I swallowed, nervous at the prospect. I hoped that was just a figure of speech.

He jumped back, looking as though he had let that slip unintentionally, but shook it off like it was no big deal. “I guess that means you’re going to die either way, huh? Oh well, it doesn’t matter to me whether you’re alive or dead, really. Either way, I’m going to love you like you’ve never been loved before!”

Before I could protest, he pounced on me, propelling me backwards onto a bookshelf, pinning my wrists down, fangs bared. He stared at me with vibrant colour in his eyes, shining red hues accompanied by yellow tints, so bright they appeared to glow. Or maybe they really were glowing. He licked his lips, grinning down at me as I gulped, closing my eyes in fear but thrusting my neck out as an offering like prey accepting death. Which I suppose wasn’t too far off from my current situation, but at least I get to have fun first.

“ **Hey**. You’re being loud. I’m trying to read my book in peace over here.” A deep baritone voice rang out from across the room. We both swivelled our heads in the direction of the voice to see none other than Satan sat in one of the armchairs by the fireplace, a book in hand.

“Satan. I didn’t realise you were in the room.” Asmo remarked, hands still clutching onto mine.

“Well, I’ve been here since you two came in.” Satan sighed, rolling his eyes and continuing to look at the pages of his book, paying no heed to us.

“Well then, this is perfect! We’re about to have some fun… Why don’t you join us? You’re okay with that, right MC?”

Oh my. Ever since I'd come here, I'd always been interested in the prospect of fucking one of these vampires, but never did I think I’d manage to snatch two, especially not at the same time. I swallowed again, throat dry but titillated at the idea. I could practically feel my pupils dilating as I looked between Asmo and Satan. I replied, voice cracked and thick with lust, “The more the merrier.”

“Hehe, you really know a good time when you see one, don’t you?” Asmo leaned in towards me again, ready to take a bite for real this time, but was yet again interrupted by Satan’s offhand comment.

“Lucifer’s going to be angry if you try anything on that human.”

“Right, but that’s what makes it so much fun!” Asmo replied, mumbling the last few words when he finally latched his eager lips onto my skin, sucking but not yet piercing. I gasped, eyes rolling back, inadvertently looking over at Satan in the process in an attempt to urge him to join us.

He paused, considering the proposal. “You do have a point. I wonder… How does that blood of yours taste, MC? I bet it’s sweet, warm, and it melts on the tongue…” He stood up, placing his book down and striding over, eyes glowing similarly to Asmodeus, but coloured a brilliant teal instead.

I smiled triumphantly, about to reach my hand out to welcome Satan into our ménage à trois when Asmo bit down, causing my arm to falter and me to squeak out in surprise, the sound transitioning into a moan that was soon muffled by Satan’s lips on my own. Asmo began to suck my blood, greedily breathing it in as though he couldn’t get enough.

“Oh, you taste so good, MC,” he pulled away for a brief moment to whisper into my ear before promptly returning to devour my blood, still eager for more. I keened, extending a hand out to cradle Satan’s head, pulling him deeper into the kiss as Asmo’s hands roamed over my back, trailing down to my ass. The vampiric venom worked its way around my body, leaving behind a buzzing within me that heightened my sensitivity, leaving me breathless and yearning for more contact.

As though reading my mind, Satan began nibbling my lips, moving down to graze the side of my neck, lips resting on the spot opposite where Asmo was still sucking, his light pecks a stark contrast from Asmo’s rough kisses. I groaned, just remembering that I'd die if I lost too much blood, and placed my hand on Asmo's head to remind him to be careful. He complied and slowed down, gradually becoming gentler with his nips, licking the wound softly before he parted with a final kiss, kneeling down instead. He smiled playfully as he unzipped my jeans, looking up at me with a surprisingly pure, earnest look that deeply contrasted his next words.

“You taste so good up there, I wonder how you taste down here…?”

I swallowed thickly. Satan brushed his hand over the still-sensitive wound on my neck, inducing another shiver from me as Asmo nuzzled his face into my crotch, kneading and massaging my inner thighs.

God, they were going to be the actual death of me. Maybe Asmo wasn’t joking after all. I rested on the bookcase, relaxing and spreading my stance slightly wider so he had better access to my hole. Satan continued to kiss and tease, not yet unsheathing his fangs, but biting and sucking harshly at my skin, most definitely leaving a trail of hickeys behind in his wake. Asmo pulled down my briefs, cold breath blowing across my dick. He continued to breathe steadily onto it; the air warming up as he teased me, most likely due to his recent feeding. I whined, canting my hips up in search of his touch, finally getting the stimulation I desired when he locked his lips around my dick as Satan bit down on the flesh between my neck and shoulder at the same time.

In the throes of my pleasure, I reached my hand over to palm his crotch, feeling his muscles tense as he licked the blood from my wound, actions still measured and controlled. The increased amount of venom in my bloodstream further amplified every touch, and with Asmo lapping at my dick earnestly, Satan lifting my shirt to tease my nipples, I found myself teetering close to an orgasm.

“W-wait, not ye-” My words were cut off as I came, core convulsing as my dick pulsed, a deep moan ripping itself from my throat. The two vampires ceased their actions but gave me no time to recover, smirking down at me as they gracefully manhandled me into a new position, forcing me to kneel and plunging my face into Satan’s crotch. I immediately leaned in, rubbing my face along the soft cotton of his pants, feeling his dick harden at my touch. I began unclothing him, freeing his fully erect cock from the tight confines of his pants, licking a stripe along his shaft before gradually taking him into my mouth while Asmo slid into me from behind without resistance. Their bodies were no longer cold to the touch, but pleasantly warm within my own. I hummed, enjoying the way Asmo’s cock dragged along my velvety walls, taking Satan in deeper as he rested his hand on my hair to pet me.

I moaned when Asmo began thrusting gently, hissing when he started stroking my dick again, thankfully avoiding the sensitive head. I increased the suction around Satan’s cock, hands cradling his balls, relishing the way he groaned and grunted, slowly losing his composure. My hole fluttered against Asmo’s ministrations, body quivering from the scorching heat in my core. Before long, I could feel myself approaching the edge again.

In the hopes of staving it off, I doubled down on pleasing Satan, working my way up to a deepthroat. Asmo deliberately thrust hard when he saw that, causing me to choke on Satan’s cock, tears filling my eyes. Looking at my debauchery must have finally broken Satan’s self-control because he grabbed my head, slamming into my throat as though it was just another onahole, leaving me gagging and breathless as I tried to keep up. Asmo, being Asmo, too began to stroke me faster, snapping into my hips at a quicker pace. The sensation was much too overwhelming, and I climaxed, clenching down hard on Asmo as Satan shoved himself deep into my throat so I could swallow him whole, the both of them filling me up with warm cum.

After a few moments of heavy breathing, they pulled out, leaving my hole tender and throat raw from the rough treatment. I sat down on my ankles to catch a breath, heady from the orgasm. Despite having came twice, my dick was still painfully hard and my hole ached for more.

Damn. Their venom sure was potent, huh?

Asmo stood up, humming as he sucked on his fingers, slick with my juices. I gulped audibly, watching him smile, a hint of a smirk playing on his lips. “Round three!” Exhausted but not resistant to the idea, I lay there as he swapped positions with Satan, allowing him to tug me up gently by my hair to greet his cock. “Won’t you clean me up, MC?” Without responding, I leaned forwards and promptly began licking while Satan settled his hands on my ass.

His finger slunk down from the dimple in my back down the cleft of my cheeks, circling the rim and prodding. I forced myself to relax, holding my ass open as Satan used the cum from my hole to prep me, squeezing in two fingers and slowly pumping in and out. A pronounced groan made its way out of my throat, sending vibrations through Asmo’s cock, causing him to cry out. “Ah, you’re- such a- good cocksucker- MC.” He commented in between breaths, petting me while I cleaned him up. Before long, all the cum had gone and he guided my face away from his cock.

“I can’t wait to feel your beautiful derrière clenching around my cock, MC.” Satan’s voice rang out from behind me.

I turned back, a pout on my face. “But I want you in my front hole,” I whined, hands resting on Asmo’s thighs.

“Oh?” I could feel Satan’s smile bearing down on me. “I didn’t take you to be such a whore.”

My cheeks burned and I stuttered, trying to find an adequate response but he just laughed, leaning over to kiss me. My blush grew fiercer and I looked away, causing him to chuckle again.

He let his fingers fall out of my hole, leaving a throbbing emptiness behind. With a fraction of the vampiric strength they possessed, they flipped me over, picking me up with deceptively strong arms, clutching me in place with ease. Asmo’s cock pressed up into my back in this position and I gulped. How was he still so hard? I closed my eyes as Satan slid into my sore hole, biting down on my lip as he penetrated me again.

“Hehe, you look so cute when you do that, MC,” Asmo commented, holding me up with just one hand as he stroked his cock casually. I sighed, shooting a glance of annoyance at him yet unable to control the corners of my lips from turning up into a smile. At that moment, Satan bottomed out, transmitting a wave of delight through my core. I stifled a moan, squeezing my hole around his cock. He lifted my legs further to wrap around his waist, allowing Asmo to come closer and slip his cock into my ass.

Despite having already been prepped extensively by Satan, Asmo still managed to stretch me even wider, pushing past my pliant rim to rake against my walls. The slight burning sensation coupled with the feeling of Satan rubbing against that bundle of nerves soon caused my breathing to grow quick and shallow. I whimpered, squirming from the strange mix of discomfort and pleasure.

“Shh… It’s ok… Get used to it,” Satan whispered, Asmo stroking my hair. I took a few deep breaths, tightening and relaxing my ass as I adjusted, nodding to them once I felt I was loose enough. However, instead of thrusting, they smiled down at me. “What do you want us to do, MC? We won’t know if you don’t tell us.”

My cheeks heated up and I couldn’t help but feel a sense of submission crawl into my heart. What had gotten into them? I bit my lip, averting my gaze.

“Y-you know…”

“No, we don’t.”

My face burned. Clearly they wanted me to beg. I took a shaky breath, my voice timid.

“Will you… will you fuck me?”

“Ask nicely.”

I swallowed. “P-please?”

“Good boy.”

I had meant to mewl in response, but found myself squealing out in pleasure instead.

Right after those words left his mouth, they began thrusting, all semblance of gentleness gone, replaced by a feral need to come. They slammed into me, pounding my insides one after the other, pistoning in and out so that there was never a moment where I was empty. I groaned, unable to open my eyes from the sheer pleasure I was experiencing, resigning to simply throwing my head back to moan.

Their breathing sped up and somehow their thrusts did too, fucking into me faster, hammering me so hard like I’d never been before. A string of incoherent sounds fell from my mouth, pleasure further amplified by Satan shifting his hand over to rub my dick. The warmth in my core flared and I couldn’t help but arch my back as they impaled me, squeezing my eyes shut, feeling tears form as they came, sending me into a full-body spasm.

They continued fucking me, slowing down to let me ride out my orgasm before setting me down gently, supporting me so that my trembling legs didn’t have to carry my own weight. I gulped down the sweet air, panting deeply before finally opening my eyes to a surprising sight. Asmo and Satan, though sweaty, were dressed in dishevelled outfits completely different to what they were wearing before; large curved horns sprouted from their heads, bat wings appeared on Asmo’s back, and a tail slunk around Satan’s leg.

Shit. I’m not going to lie, that was kind of hot. A fresh wave of arousal coursed through me, most likely another residual effect of the venom, and in a flash of reckless lust, I spoke, “C-can I… Can I touch your horns?”

“Of course, MC!” Asmo winked, “Speaking of, you’re one of the rare humans who can keep up with us, even with the help of the venom.” Hearing his words, a small wave of pride washed over me and I blushed, looking away.

“Indeed,” Satan commented, kneeling down with his hands on my hips, the corners of his mouth turning up into a slight smile. “Here, let me clean you up before we make a bigger mess of the carpet.”

If he hadn’t mentioned it, I wouldn’t have realised the floor was stained with small splotches of dried cum, definitely a nightmare to wash out. But that was a problem for later, and probably for Lucifer to deal with anyway. I sat myself down on Satan’s face, careful to avoid the pointy ends of his horns, stroking them gently, fascinated by the way the material curled and spiralled around itself.

“MC, if you don’t stop now, I’m not going to be able to control myself.”

Embarrassed, I extended my hands towards Asmo instead, fondling his leathery wings, causing him to shudder as Satan licked and sucked at my tender dick, wiggling his tongue into my hole. I mewled, pulling Asmo in to kiss him passionately, forcing him to bend down and expose his horns, free for me to caress and massage. He moaned, keening out at the touch and kissing me back with fervent passion, hand snaking down to stroke himself. Satan continued to kiss and lick, tongue swishing over all my sensitive spots. Despite the first three orgasms, I was yet again brought close to the edge.

“Fuck,” I moaned out, letting go of Asmo to grab Satan’s horns instead, using it as leverage to grind myself into his face, coming gently in the process, mouth wide open as I moaned. At that sight, Asmo came, painting us in a streak of white cum.

Satan groaned. “Asmo, I just warned you about the carpet!” I giggled, looking at the diabolically innocuous smile on Asmo’s face.

“What do you think you’re doing?” A familiar voice resonated throughout the library.

“Eek!”

**Author's Note:**

> RIP to Asmo and Satan your service was appreciated.


End file.
